Portable terminals are made smaller and lighter over time, gradually improving their portability and convenience and increasing the customer demands. Subsequently, functionalities added to portable terminals have diversified.
Particularly, as portable terminals equipped with photographing devices, including digital devices dedicated to capturing images, such as digital cameras, digital camcorders, and the like, have been in wide use in recent years, the number of users creating digital data such as digital pictures or moving images are in an increasing trend. Among others, a camera embedded in a portable terminal is remarkably advanced in performance and widely used in substitution for a digital camera.
Particularly, since pictures can be easily edited and synthesized on the portable terminal as compared to a digital camera, the portable terminal is widely used for the purpose of editing or synthesizing photographed pictures, in addition to simply taking pictures.
For example, a method of editing an image using a portable terminal is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2007-0006337 published on Jan. 11, 2007, entitled “Method of editing images in a portable terminal.” It is confirmed that the method pertains to a technique of selecting three regions using positions of the eyes and the mouth on an image photographed using a portable terminal and selecting a type of facial expression for each of the regions, thereby acquiring a picture with a different facial expression.
However, such a method of editing or synthesizing a picture using a portable terminal according to the prior art has a problem in that the facial expression is artificially created by directly modifying a photographed picture and thus is unnatural, and the user needs to edit a picture using an inconvenient user interface and thus needs to put in a lot of effort.